Trapped on a Paradise Island
by Moonlight Princess77
Summary: Kagome won a week's stay in a mansion at a private island. She makes new friends and is having a good time until something happens. Will someone be able to find out who's doing this before the vacation takes a deadly turn? Chapter 3 up
1. The Contest

Hey everybody! This is my first Inu fic. I don't know too much about the show because I have only been watching for like 2 months but I've read a lot of fanfics. Thanx so much for deciding to read my story! Please review at the end of the chapter:) Thanx all you writers who have been updating so fast! This story takes place where there is no feudal era or evil demons and they don't have powers (everything is in Kagome's time) but InuYasha is a hanyou. Now on to the story:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything related. Sorry if my story seems similar to anyone else's. I thought this up in my own head though.  
  
**Trapped On A Paradise Island**  
  
Chapter 1: The Contest  
  
**At the store:  
**  
"Cool!" Kagome said as she picked up a candy bar. "On the wrapper it says: You can win a week's stay at a mansion on a private island. 4 lucky winners and a friend of their choice will be taken there by plane. Contest ends July 21st. Details and entry form inside."  
"You know they just have these contests so people waste their money on junkfood! Do you know how little of a chance you have of actually winning?" Mrs. Higurashi said "Mom can't we buy just one?"  
"Fine..."  
"Yay!" Kagome filled out the entry form and submitted it.  
  
**July 25th:**  
  
"Ugh the contest was over 4 days ago, I guess I didn't win...I just had this lucky feeling in me when I first heard about the contest..." Kagome sighed.  
"I told you so."  
Kagome glared. "I'm going to get the mail."  
"Ok honey."  
Kagome put the mail down on the table. "Hmm...this one's addressed to me." She carefully opened the letter. It said:  
  
_Kagome Higurashi:  
Congratulations! You are one of our contest winners! You're flight to the island is August 1st..._(A/N I don't feel like typing out the whole letter...)  
  
"Oh my god! Guess what mom! I won! Who should I bring with me? The flight is in 1 week!..."  
  
**End of chapter 1, please read the note at the bottom:**  
  
Who will Kagome choose to go with her? Who else will be there? I know it was super short, sorry about that, I'll try to make them longer, please review, no flames. I'm hoping for 2 reviews, not really expecting but hoping:) Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days, but I am a procrastinator:P 


	2. Meet The People!

Sorry it took so long:( I got my two reviews, sort of. I dedicate this chapter to Metallic Pink, who was my first reviewer. Flamerman007 wasn't a reviewer he was a flamer. Review/Flame Responses:

Metallic Pink: Thanks! You have great stories too:D 

Flamerman007: "Remember, we know everything about you"??? What are you, a stalker? Professional flamer? Oh please get a life. Fanfiction is a place to write fanfics and get constructive and kind reviews. I'd like to see YOU write a fanfic. Oh and by the way if you are trying to make me upset and insecure, it's not working:P Ya know what, flame me if you wanna because I care about flames just about as much as math class, which isn't a lot. Enjoy the chappie:P

dlsbrsShield007: Thanks, I'll make sure to read some of your fanfics:)  
  
**Trapped on a Paradise Island  
**  
Chapter 2: Meet the people!  
  
Ring Ring  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Sango it's me, Kagome."  
"Oh hey Kagome, what's up?"  
"Oh my god guess what! You'll never believe this but I was one of those winners of that vacation trip!"  
"You mean that one to the mansion on the private island?!?"  
"Yeah."  
"You are so lucky!"  
"I know. I'm allowed to bring one friend with me so can you come? Please? It's from August 1st to August 7th."  
"Hang on I'll go ask."  
"Ok."  
  
**At Sango's House**  
  
"Mom?" Sango shouted.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Kagome was one of the winners of that week's stay at a mansion on a private island contest and she wanted to know if I could come with her. It's from August 1st to August 7th. Please Mom can I go???" Sango said, all in one breath.  
"Wow. Well, um...I guess so."  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
**Back on the phone**  
  
"Kagome?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can come!!!"  
"That's awesome! This is going to be so fun!"  
"I know! I can't wait!"  
"Yeah it's a whole week from now!"  
They went on about what they should bring, what to do when they get there, etc.  
  
**August 1st**  
  
"Oh my god! The plane leaves at 2pm and it's 1pm right now and I'm not ready!" Kagome panicked. "Calm down Kagome, you've had everything packed since 4 days ago." Her mom said.  
"I know but I have to look my best for this perfect vacation!" Kagome yelled. Her mom sighed.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"Ooh I see the plane!" Kagome exclaimed. A few minutes later it landed and a lady stepped out. "Hello, I am the pilot, Miss Hikoushi. You must be Kagome Higurashi and her friend."  
"Yeah I'm Kagome" Kagome pointed to herself. She then pointed to Sango and said, "and this is my best friend, Sango Tomodachi."  
"Nice to meet you two. Well we better get going." They all stepped into the plane. It was a private plane with just a few seats.  
"Hey where's everyone else?" Kagome asked, noticing that they were the only ones in the plane. "Since you two live a little bit further and in a different direction from the island than the others, you're taking a separate plane. We will arrive shortly after the others." Miss Hikoushi explained.  
  
**At The Island**  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped out of the plane and stared in amazement. The island was pretty small but it was covered in palm trees and soft sand. The mansion was only two floors high but was pretty tall and wide too. In the front there was a beautiful flower garden and in back there was a fruit and vegetable garden. "How about we go inside and introduce you two to the others instead of staring at the mansion all day?" Miss Hikoushi said. Kagome and Sango laughed a little and went inside and Miss Hikoushi left the island.  
"Hello my name is Kina Okami and I am the owner of this mansion and your hostess." A short plump lady said as she walked down the stairs to where the guests were. "I'll give you about 20 minutes to get to know eachother and then we'll go over the rules and you can choose rooms." She smiled and went back upstairs.  
"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am one of the contest winners. I am 16 years old and I like to do archery." Kagome stated.  
"Hi I'm Sango Tomodachi, I'm Kagome's best friend, I'm also 16, and I like throwing boomerangs." Sango said.  
"Hello my name is Miroku Bousan. I didn't bring a friend with me because no one could come. I am 17 years old and I am a monk." Miroku said and then walked over to Sango and Kagome. "Nice to meet you two." Miroku said and then extended his arms as if he was going to shake their hands but instead he did you-know-what. They both screamed and smacked him. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." Miroku said and smiled. Everyone sweatdropped. A guy cleared his throat.  
"My name is Sesshomaru Shibutoi. I am one of the contest winners also. I am 19 years old and I am very skilled at fighting." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.  
"Hello my name is-"  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2. So Kagome won and brought Sango, Miroku won and brought no one, and Sesshomaru won. Who did Sesshomaru bring and who is the other winner and their friend. Anyone wanna guess? PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like at least 1 more review please (begs) I'd say that was at least 4 times longer than chapter 1.


	3. More Introductions

O.O It's been a long time! Sorry! Well here's the next chapter:) Oh and review respones:

**Naomi-Starcloud: **lol thanks  
**PrincessShaSha:** Thanks:)  
**Metallic Pink:** Thanks:D  
**Jamie (anonymous):** Thanks.  
**Kikyo-the-Walnut:** Lol thanks:)  
**Dancergirlcf:** Thanks a ton:P And this chapter is dedicated to you

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of the characters,or anything related. Sorry if my story seems similar to anyone else's. I thought this up in my own head though.

**Last time**: A guy cleared his throat.  
"My name is Sesshomaru Shibutoi. I am one of the contest winners also. I am 19 years old and I am very skilled at fighting." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.  
"Hello my name is-"

**Trapped on a paradise island  
**Chapter 3: More Introductions:

"-Naraku, Sesshomaru's best friend since 5th grade. I am also 19 years old. You don't want to get on my bad side. Believe me." Naraku said. Next, someone else stood up.  
"Hello my name is Inuyasha. I am 17 years old. Don't ask about the ears, I'm a half-demon ok. You also don't want to get on my bad side." Inuyasha said. Finally anoter person walked up.  
"Hi my name is Kikyo, I am 17 years old and I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kikyo and Inuyasha smiled.(AN: grimace) "I am very skilled at archery and actually won a competition in archery a few years ago." Kikyo said and a few people said "Cool!"  
"It's nice to meet you all, I bet we're gonna have an awesome time!" Kagome squealed excitedly. Sango said "Yeah!", Miroku and Kikyo said a less excited "Yeah.", and the others just nodded their heads, slightly annoyed by Kagome's hyperness.  
"Hmm...isn't it odd that we both won, I mean, what are the chances?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotonous voice. Before Inuyasha could complain Mrs. Okami came down.  
"Alright, my two maids,Kagura and Kanna (AN: sorry couldn't resist) will show you to your rooms. Kanna took everyone upstairs. There were eight rooms. They were beautiful and the furniture inside looked very expensive. The room occupants in order from left to right are: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, (empty room), Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. (AN: Notice anything:P) After unpacking, the guests returned downstairs.

"Nice taste in shoes Kagome, Kanna is wearing the same kind, ha!" Kikyo snorted. Kagome ignored her.  
"Well what do you guys want to do?"  
"Why don't we all go swimming?" Mrs. Okami announced. Everyone went upsatirs to get changed. Moments later everyone was outside. The island had a nice sandy beach and clear water. Kikyo and Kagome were the last to to come out. Inuyasha was about to say hi to Kikyo when he saw Kagome. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kikyo winked at Inuyasha, only to realize he wasn't staring at her. Kagome noticed and blushed. Kikyo was enraged.  
"How _dare_ you wear that skimpy bathing suit around_my_ boyfriend?" Kikyo yelled. Kagome sweatdropped. Annoyed with Inuyasha, Kikyo went over and began to talk to Naraku. Naraku then grinned evilly...

What's Naraku up to...? Find out in the next chapter...or will you:D The story will be updated quicker for a couple reasons: 1. I love you guys. 2. It would be annoying if I kept updating slowly.


End file.
